BattlefieldAngel
by Enigma-Battalion Model 9X-O
Summary: A one shot post ME3. Angsty and sad. Inspired by late night blues.


It had been five years since the end of the Reaper War. Although it had only lasted a short six months, many radical changes occurred. The destruction of Palaven, death of Thane Krios, and unprecedented joint attack by raiders and the fleets. Most people said "fuck it" and went for whatever "it" was. Why not pop the last heat sink?

Even the great Commander Shepard had taken that chance. She had literally popped the last heat sink, with none other than Legate Vakarian. Now, she was gone and he was left alone. Solana and his father Kastis had survived, but both had duties on Palaven.

Garris was back on the Citadel. Every place reminded him of her. At least he could keep himself busy restoring the once great space station.

It had been half a decade but access to the Citadel had only been gained two years ago. Still more recent, it's original position had only been regained six months prior. Right now there was only a skeleton crew of 100 aboard. Most were tasked with either restoring life support systems or reconstructing the most vital structures. In this Garrus was unique, he and EDI were tasked with restoration of the most prominent mass relays and other smaller problems (Such as rebuilding the artificial sky. So far it only worked about eight hours a day, allowing a "day" and "night" cycle.)

Now was "night" and the Widow Nebula was visible in all its splendor. Garrus had never noticed it's true beauty until it was gone, much like Shepard.

Garrus stood on one of the many empty balconies, a glass of Turian brandy in his hand, forearms braces on the railing, eyes to the sky. He stood there ruminating about the past. About her. The way she laughed when he told a joke or the specific hue of her long and curly dark green hair. The mercy in her sense of right and wrong.

He remembered after researching human traditions heavily, how the ring he procured glinted in the box. How Shepard had cried and jumped and cheered. When she got him a matching one in steely black. When it was finally go time, how she had twisted her ring one last time and kissed him goodbye.

Whorls of violet and indigo were churning as he watched. Suddenly something caught his attention. Not so far below a figure in all white was running, hard. Her dress was flapping wildly as was her long...green hair? Garrus leaned forward, doing a double take. The woman was obviously human and her skin was nearly as pale as the dress. He was convinced she was a hallucination.

It had been five years. Although no body has been found, every inch of the station had been scoured for clues. Nothing came up, until now. He dropped the glass and ran, harder than she had. Garrus caught sight of her, about to round a corner. Just as he closed the distance, she was around the corner and gone. Like a ghost she'd vanished, ethereal light and all. Maybe Shepard had just been a hallucination. Either way Garrus needed to call his sister. When work permitted of course.

After that Garrus only saw her a few more times, always streaking in a bright flash of white. Surprisingly no other individuals aboard reported seeing her or anything unusual. The last time was different.

A long day of attempting and failing to get the Artemis Tau Relay up and running had drained him. EDI had attempted jokes all thirteen hours and Garrus was done. The door to his apartment opened with a slight his and everything seemed right. Until he turned to the dining area. Shepard was there, ethereal light, billowing dress, and all. She seemed to be having an animated conversation with an invisible someone. She gestured and he realized that her ring was resting there, dark and imposing against the dainty skin.

In a split second decision he reached out to touch her and at the same time she turned to him, face contorted in fear. After that? Shepard popped out of existence. The look on her face would haunt him for years. When he told EDI she explained that the station was replating old holos of the last person to interface with it. That last person was Shepard. So he wasn't hallucinating and she wasn't a ghost. Good to know.

Now, Garrus Vakarian was an old man on his deathbed. Everyone worthwhile was with the spirits now. He was the only one left. Lying in the hospital bed, Widow Nebula in clear view, it was the end. It was a good life all in all he thought. Many years had passed since the Reapers had been eradicated and Garrus was a frail old man. EDI was monitoring his vitals until the end. So was his angel. She sat with him, giggling quietly at his jokes and stroking his hand until his light had faded.

**_Until he was buying her a drink in the big bar under the Citadel skies._**

And now for notes!

Heyo, it's Alice!

Sorry I haven't worked on my Zelda fic lately, I've had the beginning of school and math team. I read a story describing the Citadel under the Widow Nebula as a sky and the idea struck a chord. You'll probably find it pop up in weird places. Whaddya think? This is my first work of published Mass Effect fanfiction, although more exists in the depths of my desk. If y'all wouldn't mind leaving reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

_Love love love! From Alice!_


End file.
